O Rei de Gondor Os Dragões do Mar
by B. Kameski
Summary: As Sombras jamais foram derrotadas, e jamais serão, o bem e o mal devem coexistir. Faramir lidera as forças vindas do sul enquanto Legolas descobre um novo inimigo. História contada após a queda de Sauron e a destruição do Um anel.2 parte da Introdução up
1. Introdução

_**O Rei de Gondor – Os Dragões do Mar**_

**_Introdução_**

- O povo conta muitas histórias meu Senhor... não devemos levá-las tão à sério... – apesar disso sua aura e expressões não eram sinceras nem tão pouco confiáveis a fim de acalmar o rei, na verdade as palavras surtiam efeito contrário tais como um veneno que suavemente se espalhava pelo ar afetando aqueles que o respirassem... os humanos estavam acabados...

- Nossa era está no fim... novamente está no fim... mas agora não temos ajuda dos elfos, ou sequer de Gandalf para nos orientar... estamos acabados... – não estava com o mesmo olhar, o mesmo resplendor que outrora demonstrava, seus ossos já enfraquecidos não tinham mais vigor para luta... Aragorn, filho de Arathorn já não era o mesmo... a sua frente, seu fiel general, Faramir irmão de Boromir e ao seu lado Arafar herdeiro de Gondor... – Estamos acabados... – repetiu Aragorn levando as mãos aos olhos marejados...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Fogo jamais se unirá a água meu senhor, assim como jamais derreterá o gelo! – ele se referia a idéia do rei de propor aliança em um fim comum, com os Orcs e os Uruk-Hai's – São de fogo, fortes, porem sem sabedoria! Não podemos controlá-los, não sabem o que é honra! – sua aflição já incomodava o rei.

- Honra o meu nome? Orgulha-se de teu sangue? Sabes a importância de ti para Gondor e o futuro dos homens? – sua voz era calma porem densa.

- Sim senhor meu pai... desculpe-me... – curvando solenemente Arafar se afastou deixando Faramir mais visível.

- O que tem a dizer a mim Faramir... o que acha de minha _decisão – _frisou isso muito bem com a voz - ... dizei a mim Faramir...

Dois passos foram o suficiente para ele, levantou um pouco mais sua cabeça deixando seus cabelos agora mais longos deslizarem pela armadura azul.

- Se bem quiser meu Rei, irei pessoalmente tratar deste assunto...

E assim a era dos humanos chegara ao fim, com a fidelidade de Faramir, Aragorn se acalmou enfim... e assim, baixou sua guarda e consciência... porem Faramir muito bem sabia... agora o destino dos homens estava em suas mãos... Gondor tinha um novo rei e nem ao menos sabia. Faramir era o líder branco de uma nova era...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Elrond... quanto tempo acha que eles tem? – entre uma tragada e outra os olhos do velho passavam pelos presentes vendo suas idéias e sorrisos diante da festa que se fazia para algo que era fútil ao pensar do velho, porem saudável ao mesmo pensar.

- Não sei dizer mago, sendo você a fazer a pergunta... agora, se eu a fizesse... o que responderia?

- ... não muito meu amigo... não muito... – seus olhos ficaram mais tristes.

- Aragorn lidera Gondor! Não poderão vencer? – a aflição de Elrond se tornou visível.

- Para uma nova e poderosa ameaça, um novo e mais poderoso comandante deve se fazer presente... agora... não sei se o líder que o destino escolheu é poderoso...

- E quem seria este?

- Aquele que mesmo sendo irmão do corrompido, mesmo tendo o sangue corrompido... é mais forte que um Dunedain... e mais sábio que um Elfo da floresta branca... Faramir... ele guia o destino na terra média... mas sempre a dois caminhos...

- O da luz... – disse Elrond sabendo a continuação.

- E o da escuridão... mas... mais terrível ainda, é saber que talvez... Faramir tenha o segundo caminho... não por vontade... mas... por obviedade...

- Não lhe entendo Gandalf... e isso começa a me aborrecer...

- Talvez o destino esteja tão nublado e incerto que comecemos a não entender mais nada... Faramir pode nos parecer o Líder da Luz... mas quem sabe... aqueles que vêm... são os verdadeiros reis da terra média...

- Quem seriam eles?

- Os dragões a muito esquecidos caro Elrond... os Dragões que você e eu ajudamos a aprisionar...

- Mas, eles não são... espere... _aqueles _Dragões? – o horror estava na voz, corpo e alma de Elrond... de imediato a musica parou assim como o tempo naquela pequena planície...

- Sim... Os dragões que criaram Sauron, Hohhehain e a própria Terra Média...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Cap 1 Introdução

- Diga, diga Alfain, tenho dó da criatura que cá ignoras! – em meio a risos e contagiante felicidade, Ildy contava suas aventuras com Alfain, um nobre elfo guerreiro. Gandalf não podia deixar de lembrar de Bilbo contando suas histórias...

- Mas as colinas de Alpharás não tem Troll's! – disse Gandalf com um largo sorriso.

- Absolutamente Gandalf! Foi isso o que logo perguntei a Alfain! Afinal, sou um conhecedor da Terra Gélida e da Terra Alta!

- Terra Alta? Já esteve lá rapaz? – perguntou Elrond querendo demonstrar interesse nas mentiras!

- Pois sim, pois sim! É um belo lugar... não como aqui obviamente, mas sim, um belo lugar, existem dragões por lá sabes?

As faces de Elrond e Gandalf perderam alegria, fazia três dias que debatiam secretamente os acontecimentos na Terra Média, e fazia três dias que nada evoluíam em seus debates...

A noite já acolhia o sono dos elfos com o frescor de sua brisa e seu silêncio inquebrável, na Alta Moradia, as luzes tremeluziam, e sombras imóveis eram vistas pelos mais atentos, mas ninguém com bom senso se atrevia a entrar ou incomodar os dois.

- Um assunto da Terra Média deve ser decidido por ela mesma! Por que insiste em se preocupar com isso Gandalf?

- Porque não só a Terra Média fora criada por eles caro Elrond... as Terras Gélidas e a Planície Patriarquica são grandes feitos destas criaturas!

- Também não temos nada com isso Gandalf! Não estamos nas Terras Gélidas, e nem na Planície Patriarquica! Estamos... apenas... no caminho...

Elrond então olhou friamente nos olhos indecifráveis de Gandalf. Nada encontrou, era como um lago muito fundo, impossível de ver seu fundo e que criaturas escondia, o Cinzento então se levantou.

- Após a queda de Saruman, o conselho passou a ser apenas uma singela lembrança, os magos Azuis se dispersaram, cada qual com o seu propósito, os Três ainda não demonstram fraqueza, mesmo depois de tantos anos após a queda do Um...

- Sauron se foi... não há o que temer...

- Não temo se Sauron ainda vive, pois sua derrota é óbvia, temo a sua volta. O que é destruído, pode ser criado.

- Sauron não teria utilidade para os Dragões!

- Sabe o motivo de terem criado Sauron? Eu não sei caro Elrond...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Gondor parece florescer e esbanja beleza a cada dia! É fabuloso! – dizia o jovem soldado tentando seguir os passos rápidos de Faramir – Senhor, o que pretende o Rei?  
Faramir já estava ocupado demais absorto em seus pensamentos e ignorou o rapaz que continuou a lhe seguir. Não sabia o que fazer, um pacto com os Orc's, criaturas que antes matava, e agora, teria que lutar lado a lado com elas, isso é, se conseguisse a aliança.

- Meu senhor, seu cavalo está pronto, temos cerca de cem homens prontos para lhe acompanhar, se esperar mais alguns minutos terá quinhentos! – informou o rapaz.

- Diga seu nome... – perguntou Faramir indiferente.  
- Solus Kassiu meu senhor, pronto para servi-lo! – respondeu o jovem com uma breve reverencia, só então Faramir olhou para o rapaz, tinha vestes leves, e cobria a cabeça com um capuz, tinha a pele clara e olhos acinzentados, já em cima de seu cavalo Faramir indagou.

- O que um elfo faz escondido em Gondor?

O elfo então se empertigou olhando agora diretamente para seu senhor.

- Ajudo meu senhor... estou a três meses aqui para lhe auxiliar, segundo ordem de Lady Arwen.

- Compreendo... monte em um cavalo a seu gosto, e vamo-nos. Um homem e um elfo são o suficiente, ir com cem homens será como uma afronta, não desejo batalha... – e não concluiu a frase, em vez disso o elfo a concluiu suavemente - ... tão pouco deseja executar essa missão.

Terminados os preparativos, os dois se dirigiram para o norte, onde possivelmente iriam encontrar uma das maiores tribos de Orc's da Terra Média, desde a queda do Um, os Orc's tem se tornado cada vez mais arredios, montando tribos e se organizando, algo que os humanos não sabiam, chegavam a ponto de algumas tribos possuírem distribuição de afazeres, assim como um exercito quase disciplinado e muitíssimo preparado. Eram novos tempos sem duvida.

A noite engolfava os dois, trazendo consigo uma brisa gélida e reconfortante após o sol forte da tarde, os campos semi-áridos castigavam os cascos dos cavalos, ao longe via-se o objetivo, a floresta, outrora com nome, mas devido estar em posse dos Orc's, agora já não era do interesse dos humanos, e assim não tinha mais nome.

- A floresta de Hudain Maior, poucos mapas a mostram, por que os humanos não aniquilaram os Orc's aqui presentes? – indagou o elfo a seu mestre.

- Sabe-se que, o Rei tende a manter o reino dos homens neutro a tudo e todos, inicialmente não era esse seu dever, mas com o tempo e velhice, os homens tendem a cometer erros e esquecer certas coisas, por mais que estas estejam em frente aos seus olhos... pergunto a ti Solus, como um Dunedáin pode, de uma hora para outra, se tornar fraco e envelhecer desta forma? O certo seria eu morrer, e Aragorn continuar com vigor e jovialidade! Mas vejo que seu fim está mais próximo que o meu, mesmo com a ameaça a nós a poucos roches daqui.

- Há coisas meu senhor, que nem mesmo os mais Altos Elfos sabem, por motivo de carência do saber... digo-lhe mais, há coisas que acontecem, e apenas uma, ou duas pessoas tomam par disto, e assim, fica-se a pergunta a vagar, tal como um conhecimento a ser descoberto, porem quase inacessível, a teimosia dos homens de guardarem segredo é motivo de irritação para aqueles que só tendem a aprender.

Faramir estava maravilhado com sua companhia, pararam para descansar, mesmo Solus estando pronto para um longa guerra, ele entendia, Faramir era um humano, com suas fraquezas, mas um humano muito intrigante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo que dita ao ouvido de um elfo, a língua seria estranha, um novo dialeto dos Orc's.

- Capitão, são dois, a cavalo, estão armados, não parecem ter pressa, acabamos com eles?

- Dois... não há reforços?

- Não capitão, só se eles viessem voando hahahaha... o que foi?

- Voando? Preparem os arqueiros, porem, deixem-nos entrar... quero trocar palavras com estes idiotas.

- Sim senhor!


End file.
